A Hasty Decision
by Techie.freq
Summary: Why did Edward Cullen call off his engagement with Bella Swan? Will he regret it later? If so, will Bella forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"I can't believe we're engaged," Bella Swan said, as she put her head on the shoulder of Edward Cullen, her fiance.

"Yeah..." he he smiled and put a soft kiss on her temple.

It was indeed surreal for them. There wasn't any similarity they could find with any other couple, but it wasn't like they were the only one to be engaged like this. It was very common for rich, corporate families. Edward and Bella's family had decided that may be they should give each other a chance. They weren't totally strangers to each other, as they had met previously in few social gatherings for few times, but then again, it couldn't be considered enough to select each other as a life partner. Plus, Edward's younger brother Jasper and Bella were from same college; again not a reason that would be enough. They both had a boring romantic history and even though they were not keening, they realized that both were heading towards a 'marriageable' age, well kind of. Edward was heading towards twenty eight and Bella was twenty four. They knew that their families were going to force them to get married. So... they just took a chance.

And that turned out to be great. They met and they realized that it wouldn't be bad after all. They realized they were really attracted to each other after few meetings. Few weeks later, they decided to give it a 'go'.

They remained in the same position for they didn't know how long. Bella kept saying few random things, which Edward replied with just 'Yeah' or simply nodding his head.

"Can't you say something romantic?" Bella pouted.

"What? You know that I'm not good with those kind of stuffs," Edward chuckled.

"But at least you can try," Bella insisted, "Gosh, I know that you're a man with few words, but you can say something else than 'Yeah' and 'Yup'."

"Shut up," he laughed.

"No really. You should try something else. Today at least. We got engaged for God's sake. You should say something like, "I will love you forever, sweetheart." Or "I can stare at you forever." Or "Your eyes are like sea..."

"Will you please stop?" he burst into laughter.

Bella glared at him and said nothing.

"Well, don't expect to hear such things from me. I'm telling you honestly," Edward smiled, "I like you and you know that. As simple as that. Why to make it complicated?"

_Like you. _Bella noticed. He hadn't reached at the 'love' yet. But she knew that he loved her, he just... didn't realize that.

God, why did I fall in love with such an unromantic person? Bella sighed deeply and again put her head on his shoulder. "Such an unromantic person you are."

"Wait, may be you would want to call off our engagement. I'm giving you a chance, you know?" Edward joked.

"Shut up," Bella glared at him, "However unromantic you are, you're stuck with me. And..." she chuckled, "I'm sure I 'm gonna turn you into a romantic poet in few years."

"In your dreams," Edward laughed and leaned to kiss her.

"Naahhh..."Bella said before she got lost in him.

* * *

"I don't understand her problem," Edward raised his voice once again.

"Edward, just calm down." Bella repeated.

"But is it necessary that everyone gets married to the woman from our status, means Jasper has to do the same? God, dad had married to her, because he loved her. I'm marrying you, because I like you. Now, if Jasper loves Alice and wants to marry her, why should it matter if she's a waitress? what the hell is Mom's problem? " he barked.

"May be she's a little bit surprised to hear the thing, that's why she's reacting the way she's. I'm sure she'll come along," Bella try to soothe him. This was one of the things she really loved about him, the way he loved his family.

"Hope so," he said, "Now where are you going?" he asked as he watched her moving towards the kitchen.

"I'm bringing some ice-cream for you. To cool you, Mr Hot-tempered?" she winked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"By the way, you look damn sexy when you're angry." Bella teased him, as she gave him the ice cream.

"You cheesy woman," Edward laughed.

"This cheesy woman is dying to convert you into Mr cheesy, " she winked and Edward laughed harder.

* * *

Edward couldn't react, for some moments.

Had he heard them correctly?

But how?

No way.

What did they mean by Jasper was in a coma?

No, this couldn't be true.

He remained in denial for few minutes, along with other members of his family. Bella tried to calm down Edward, even though she was herself in a shock. She knew what Jasper meant to Edward.

But at the moment, he got back into his senses, he knew who was responsible for this.

_His mother._

Jasper had gotten to an argument with her over Alice, before storming out of the house and getting onto the accident.

"No... No... This isn't happening because of me. I didn't..." Esme Cullen said few incoherent things when they were at their house few days later.

"You're responsible for this," Edward screamed. "Jasper is in this position because of you and your fucking love for your status."

"It's not my fault," screamed back Esme, who was still over a shock, "I just wanted him to be happy. I won't think ill of him. I'm his mother, for God's sake. I just wanted to find a better woman for him, who would make him happy. Like I had found Bella for you." she said.

"Really? So you think you can decide our happiness? Fine... I'm breaking off my engagement with Bella. I won't marry the person you chose for me. In fact, I won't ever marry. You want daughter-in-laws of your choices, right? Well, here's the breaking news. You won't get one. Because your one son is gonna die and the other one is never gonna marry." he said and stormed out of the house.

* * *

"It's feeling really nice to be with you again." Bella was surprised. She embraced him and kissed on his cheek. She and Edward hadn't really spent much time alone ever since Jasper's accident. She understood that he was disturbed and thus, she was really surprised when Edward asked her for a drive after dinner.

Edward stopped the car near their favorite beach.

"I want to talk to you," Edward told her, keeping his eyes glued towards the sea, after they took a position on a beach.

"What's wrong?" she asked, feeling confused. He was looking so defeated, even worse than he looked on the day of Jasper's accident and she didn't understand the exact reason.

Edward took a deep breathe. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to break Bella's heart. He felt like, his mind was oscillating between his feelings for Bella and the anger he was feeling towards his mother. But then, Jasper's face appear in his mind, and he knew, which part had won.

"Bella, I can't... I can't marry you." he said in a defeated voice.

**A/N: A story of 3-4 chapters. What do you think? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_"You're crazy, sis. You know that he doesn't love you and yet you agreed to marry him?"_

Bella remembered Jane, her younger sister commenting this; and she remembered how confidently she had replied to her.

_"His silence doesn't mean he doesn't love me. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. And everything he does for me,just... shouts at me that he loves me."_

She felt like she couldn't have been more wrong.

She brushed her tear as she finally put the photo frame of him and Edward on the top of the piles of clothes in the bag.

How happy they had looked in that photo!

How happy they actually were!

It seemed like everything was a delusion.

Everything was a lie.

Or it wasn't.

Edward wasn't a liar.

He never told her that he loved her.

But he did promise to be with her forever, right?

May be her love wasn't enough for Edward.

May be he hadn't loved her as much as he loved his family, that is if he had loved her at all!

_"I can't marry you." _he had said, while she had been waiting to hear___ "I won't leave you."_

_"I am sorry." _he had said, while she had been dying to hear "_I love you._"

Few minutes later, she roamed her eyes around the place which she had thought to be_ their_ home and with that, she rushed towards the car and left the place, without glancing back even for once.

* * *

Edward came back from the office to his room and realized that Bella had already left his home. What did he expect, he asked himself. After what he told her, did he expect her to stay there? He laid down on the bed and revised the day.

_"I can't even... how childish can you act, Edward?"_ his dad had screamed at him.

_"I can't even believe how wrong I have been?" _Charles Swan had said_, "I thought you were the perfect choice for my daughter. I couldn't have been more wrong. And look, I'm warning you. Don't you dare come near me or my daughter today onwards, else I won't be responsible for the consequences."_

_"Edward, please... Why are you doing this?" _his mother had asked.

_"You fucker..."_ Jane had slapped him hard on his face, _"I've never expected something like this from you."_

Everyone was loathing him for this decision, may be with two exceptions.

First one would be Bella. Loath wouldn't be enough to describe Bella's feeling. He didn't know how was she feeling; he didn't want to think, because he knew that various possibilities of her thoughts would kill him. She didn't even react when he had told her the 'thing'.

_"I can't... I can't marry you." he told her._

_"Wh-what?" she had asked, confusion was apparent in her voice._

_"I can't... I'm sorry..." he said._

_"What are you talking about? Is this a joke or something?" she raised her voice._

_Then he told her everything, the conversation he had had with his mother._

_"So... you declared that you wouldn't marry me?" she asked in indifferent tone. He didn't know what expressions she was wearing, as he was watching towards the sea instead of her. He was afraid or rather, ashamed to look at her._

_"I'm sorry..." he repeated._

_"Can you give me a lift till my parents' home?" she stood up suddenly._

_"Bella... I..."_

_"I want to go home." she had said firmly._

_And they hadn't spoken anything there after._

Those weren't the reactions he had expected from her.

He had expected her to slapped him.

He had expected her to beat the shit out of him.

He had even expected her to rip his balls apart.

Well, he could have done that to himself, or may be he would.

Yes, he was another person who wasn't just _loathing_ himself.

He had betrayed someone's trust.

He had broken someone's heart.

But why didn't she react the way he had expected her to be, he asked again.

May be, she was in a shock.

May be she never liked him like he had liked her.

May be she thought he wasn't worthy to waste time on.

He looked at the empty space on his bed beside him.

He felt lonely.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He felt like he should run to her and apologize till she agreed to come back to him.

But he wanted to make a point to his mother, too.

He wanted to prove to her that Jasper was in this condition because of her.

And Bella would never come back to him anyway, he thought.

Who would want to spend a life with a person who was willing to leave one so easily?

How could she ever trust him after what he had done to her?

His life was screwed, he thought and closed his eyes to get some sleep, which never came.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

How time flies!

It's been a month since Edward had decided to leave her, Bella thought. Today was one of her closest friends Rosalie Hale's pre-wedding bash and well, she didn't want to attend it. There were many reasons behind it. One could guess that her disliking for social events would be one of them. It would have been in normal cases, but today she wasn't even thinking about it.

One of the major reasons was, she was bitter. Lately she had been feeling jealously towards any happy couple. She realized that she shouldn't feel like that, but her feelings weren't in her hands.

The another reason for she was dreading was Edward's presence. With him being best friends with Emmett McCarty, fiance of Rosalie, there was a slight possibility that Edward would miss the event. She didn't know how would she react at the sight of him. She had managed to remain strong till now, but time had taken a toll on her; instead of moving on, she had begun to feel more and more vulnerable. She had begun to feel like she could break at any moment. And she knew that Edward's presence would do nothing but adding a fuel to her feelings.

After all this soliloquy, she was there in the party in the end. She had decided that she would be strong, she would do everything to show everyone that she was strong. That was a pathetic reason, to show the world what she wasn't, but still she did that.

She met her many friends from the school after a long time and she felt good. She had begun to feel like it wasn't a bad decision after all to come there, until her eyes fell upon the person she was dreading to see, the person she dreamed to spend a life with, the person she was in love with.

She kept staring at him, who was now having a happy conversation with Emmett's family. He looked happy and content, as if nothing had changed for him at all. But he did seem like he had lost quite a weight and his smile... well, it wasn't reaching to his eyes, her heart argued. So it wouldn't be fair to say that it hadn't affected him at all. Bella smiled sarcastically as she thought this. Irony of talking about a fairness when it comes to a person who doesn't play a fair game!

Suddenly Edward's eyes met with her, and she immediately roamed her eyes around; she felt like she got caught. She again glanced at him and noticed that he was still looking at her and smiled at her.

He fucking _smiled_? Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey Bella, come on now. You can have at least one dance with me," Riley's voice distracted her. She groaned. He was his high school friend and had been continuously flirting with her since she was here.

"No Riley..." she started to see, when she noticed the sudden change in Edward's expressions and she said, "Okay..."

Bella didn't know what she was doing. Was she thinking that they were teenagers and Edward would be jealous and would come to her and they would fight and kiss?

May be...

May be she had thought like that at that moment. But she couldn't have been wrong about Edward's reactions. She noticed that he was busy with his conversation again, as if it didn't matter to him that she was dancing with someone else.

"Excuse me..." she abruptly stopped the dance and left the hall. She directly went to her car and let out the sob which she had been holding out for... she didn't know for how long.

"Why?" she asked, "Why did he do that to me?"

She kept crying till she could.

Later at that night, she arrived at the conclusion that she wasn't going to spend a single tear on Edward Cullen now onwards.

If he didn't care about her, so could she.

If he could live without her, so could she.

* * *

Edward couldn't understand his feelings.

He felt like he could lose his mind any moment.

He couldn't stop thinking about Bella with that guy.

"God..." he pulled his hair and laid down on the bed.

What did he expect, he asked himself. She wasn't going to remain single forever. Of course, she would move on. He knew this, but still couldn't suppress his jealousy.

Later at that night, he realized the feeling.

He was in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: This story is no longer only 3-4 chapters long. There're going to be 6-7 chaps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward sat in his chair, staring at his phone in disbelief.

How could she?

Wasn't she supposed to be madly in love with him?

Was her love just momentary?

But how could she move so easily?

It's been just a month.

_"What? You're getting married?"_ he remembered asking her.

Love's just a temporary madness, once it gets over, it forgets all the promises of eternal passion as well.

That was truth, in case he was assuming that she truly loved him.

_"Yeah... I'm marrying Jacob," she replied._

_"But... Jasper is gonna be okay. Soon." he said desperately.  
_

_"I know. I know he'll be okay... But I don't want to keep shedding tears after him. I need someone to protect me, I need someone to tell me that he loves me..."  
_

_"But Alice... Jazz... he will be okay..." he said.  
_

_"I'm sorry..." she said and hung up the phone.  
_

He didn't know why the thought appeared in his mind that may be... May be his mother was correct.

_"I just wanted to find a better woman for him, who would make him happy."_

But still, that didn't justify her, right?

_"Like I had found Bella for you."_

Why was he thinking all these stuffs, right now, he felt the irritation.

_Love's just a temporary madness, once it gets over, it forgets all the promises of eternal passions as well._

He remembered the quote again and smiled sarcastically at the irony that he was questioning Alice, while he, himself, had forgotten all the promises.

He closed his eyes, hoping desperately to clear those heart-burning thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Bella had joined the Swans' industries again; and she felt good. As she found herself busy in the business again, she felt that life wasn't that bad. She worked too hard, even more than before. She did her best to not to think much about Edward. And she founded that she was succeeding in doing this, but only for that day time. During nights, when she had no work to do, she found that she had control over her mind, her heart and her dreams; Edward would always be present in these three things.

She wanted to move on, but she wasn't ready yet.

May be, she will be ready.

But she no answer to the question of _when_?

May be, only time will tell, she thought.

Few days passed and she received the news that Jasper was awake.

She couldn't believe it.

She found tears in her eyes, when she heard it.

She always considered him as a brother, she never had.

But there was a conflict in her mind regarding to visit him or not, while he was in the hospital. Because she knew that Edward would be there and he would make her vulnerable.

But in the end, she decided that she wanted to see Jasper and she didn't give a fuck about Edward; at least that's what she convinced herself.

And she was right.

Edward was there and her heart felt the things, she didn't want to.

"Where the fuck is Alice? She should be here by now," she heard Jasper asking him. "You told her, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah... I told her," she didn't find confidence in Edward's reply.

Why wasn't she here, she thought.

"Hello..." she announced her presence, without thinking much.

"Hey sis..." Jasper's face lighten at the sight of her. She didn't look at Edward to notice his expressions.

"Gosh... How nice it feels to hear your voice again," Bella hugged him and found herself in tears again.

"Why is everyone crying so much, for God's sake?" he chuckled, "First Mom and now you. I can't even think how Alice is gonna react..."

"I missed you," she punched on his shoulder and smiled through her tears.

"May be I had taken the title 'Sleepy head' too seriously," he laughed.

"Shut up," groaned Edward.

"No seriously, a month in a coma? I must have scared you all to death," he laughed, yet again.

God, he was finding this funny, Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, but you can say that I've selected the best time to wake up, you know?" he glanced at both of them and smiled, "Just a week before your wedding," he said and Edward and Bella immediately darted their eyes to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Why didn't he die in that accident, Jasper asked himself. It would have been better than the pain he was going through.

Couldn't have she waited a little long?

May be, she hadn't wanted to.

May be, his love wasn't enough.

She wanted to move on and he shouldn't stop her; he wouldn't. If her happiness lie in Jacob, he wasn't going to hold her back, he decided. May be they weren't made for each other. He knew that it was hurting him too much right now, but it wouldn't stay same forever.

A time would come, when he would have moved on with his life. He would find someone who's actually made for him, he just needed to wait. But that was the most crucial part. His heart and mind were filled with memories of the person he had loved so much; the person he still loved.

He always was a 'one-woman' man, he always wanted to marry her. Everything seemed so perfect, each of his dreams seemed withing the reach. May be, he had been living in a delusion. He was so blindly in love with her, that he never cared to notice whether Alice's love contained the same intensity.

Again, he knew that he wasn't going to stay loveless forever, but the thought of starting everything again with someone, was too much for him.

He closed his eyes, trying to get some peace, giving his mind a much needed rest.

* * *

When Jasper woke up in the evening, the second thing he remembered was, how pathetic his brother was! He was an asshole, a stupid, brainless human. In the morning, he was too busy with self-pity to think about his brother and sister-in-law, or should he say ex-sister-in-law, thanks to his idiot brother. But right now, he wanted to rip his balls. There should be a limit of stupidity, he thought.

"You awake?" Suddenly the door of his room got opened and Edward was there.

"Think of the devil and devil is here," Jasper said, his voice full of disgust.

"Look Jazz..." Edward said, defensively.

"Yeah, I'm looking. Tell me..." he folded his arms across his chest.

"Look... Fuck. I know I made a mistake, alright? I know..." he said in a defeated voice, "But... look... I know, may be... may be, it was the stupidest mistake of my life, but..."

"_May be_? Yeah right..." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Okay, I know, it was the stupidest mistake of my life, but... nothing can be done now. I don't know... I don't know what I was thinking at that time, I..." Edward roamed his hands through his hair. "I love her, but I don't see a way she would want to be with me, there is no way to correct my mistake..."

"May I?" suddenly somebody said and they both looked in the direction of the door. That wa_s _Jane, with flowers in her hands. "May be I should come later," she said, as she saw her ex brother-in-law.

"Jane, please..." Edward got up from the chair, "I'll see you later," he told Jazz and left the room.

Jane took a deep breath, as soon as he was out and smiled at Jasper, "Hey, how are feeling now?"

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" Jasper chuckled.

"Idiot... isn't enough to describe him," she said, "How are you now?"

"Yes indeed," Jasper said, still ignoring her question, "But he loves her. And I think, you know, may be.. we should... you know... I know he's too idiot that... he won't go to Bella to tell her that he's sorry and he loves her. Instead, he would just keep bashing himself for the mistake he's done. I was thinking may be we should do something to get them together."

"What? No way," Jane shook her head, "My sister has enough of a heartbreak. I won't allow that bastard anywhere near her."

"Bastard? He's my brother. I'm quite a protective about him. We both can't hear a single bad word about each other," he laughed, "You have already seen his love for me..." he laughed and muttered, "What an idiot."

"So am I... for my sister," Jane said, "Can we please change the topic? I don't want to even discuss this stuff."

"Alright... Alright..." Jasper said, but still he tried her best to convince her, but she remained firmed in her decision.

But later at that night, he received a message from her.

_"Ok, I agree. The only reason my sis, who still loves him like crazy, but too fragile to confess it, even to herself."_

* * *

_Second chance.  
_

Would he ever get one, Edward asked himself. His mistake wasn't something which could be forgiven easily. But Jasper and Jane said he should take a chance. He did and tried to talk with Bella, but she ignored him. She never responded his calls, nor a message. She even shut the door on his face, when he went to her home.

He didn't feel any hope.

But still, he wanted to try this, but fuck... this was so difficult. How can people write their feelings in words, he thought.

Let me try again, he thought, and took the writing pad in his hand again.

_"You are my sunshine, _

_you are my moonlight..."_

_Fuck._

"What am I writing?" Edward said in frustration, "I can't do this..."

* * *

"Ummm... you haven't opened the envelope yet?" Jane said, as she went in her sister's room again.

"Do you have any problem?" Bella looked sternly at her.

"No, of course not," she smiled, "I was just asking casually."

"Then leave me alone," she said.

"Gaah... you attitude..." Jane rolled her eyes and left her room, still she didn't go to her room. She stayed near the door, she wanted to see, if her sister read the letter from Edward.

Bella glanced at the envelope for few times. She didn't care about it, but at the same time, she cared a lot about it. She wanted to know what had Edward written in it, but at the same time, she was furious that why the fuck he was doing this? Why the fuck did he want to meet her?

Finally, she opened it and opened the letter.

_"Dear Bella,_

_Nothing would ever make up for the things I did, _

_but I'll do everything to make up._

_I know you've an image about what I feel, _

_I promise you to ..."_

_Promise?_

__Bella's heart suddenly felt with the pain and the anger she had suppressed over the past months.

She ripped the paper into pieces and screamed, knowing that Jane was still there, "Tell him that my heart is not a toy."


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Told ya..." Edward said over the phone, "I can't write poems and all that. Your ideas suck, Jane," he said.

"But she loves romantic things, so I thought..."

"But I suck at these things, that's why she tore it apart," he said desperately, "I shouldn't have even agreed with you, but I was so fucking desperate."

"Oh please..." Jane rolled her eyes, "She didn't ripped it, because your song sucked," she chuckled, "She did that because she's hurt, thanks to you."

Edward sighed. "Let me do it my way. I love her, I want her. But... I'm gonna do it my way."

Edward decided that he was going to try his best to be the person, Bella expected him to be, but he would need _her_ for that. He needed _her_ to tell him what she expected from him and he was determined to do whatever she wanted. But again, the thing was _she_ needed to tell him. Because he knew that he was a complete emotional idiot. He realized that for him, it was okay to not to say 'I love you' out loud, but may be for Bella it did matter. He decided that he was going to say it million times, if she wanted that from him.

But he knew it too well that it would happen only if Bella decided to come back to him. He wanted this so desperately, but he realized that he had no right to blame her, if she thought otherwise.

Nothing happened for the next few days. Edward kept trying to get Bella talk to him, but she didn't change her mind. Jasper kept trying his best to forget Alice and he and Jane kept thinking the ways of getting Edward and Bella together, even though Edward had strictly told them not to interfere in their lives.

Then there was Jasper's party and he had invited Bella and Jane, too. Bella refused, stating she wouldn't feel comfortable with partying at her ex in-laws, but he said only few of his friends are there, no relative, not even his parents, and not even Edward. Bella agreed reluctantly.

"I'm so glad you came," Jasper smiled as he welcomed them.

"Nice party, dude," Jane winked at him.

"Yup," he winked back.

"Oh my God..." Jane suddenly shrieked, "You spill the drink on me, dude," he snapped at Jasper.

"Oh I'm so sorry... Let me show you the wash room," he said.

"It's okay. I'll take her there," Bella said, "You do your host duties," she smiled.

"Thanks..." he said, "Oh but take her to the room on the first floor. There are some problems in this one," he shown her the stairs.

"Yeah sure..." she said. "Let's go..." she told her sister.

"You spoiled my dress," she told Jasper one more time.

"He said this room, right?" Bella asked, she opened the door.

The next few things happened too quickly for her to notice.

She saw Edward there.

He had amused expressions on his face.

Jane quickly shut the door, leaving her and Edward alone in the room.

She tried to open the door, but didn't succeed. Which kind of door was this, she thought? Wasn't it supposed to be opened from inside?

Edward was standing there with the same expressions.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked finally.

"Don't try to be innocent," she said, while still making efforts to open the door.

"What?" he came near her.

"Making plans with Jane and Jasper..." she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he was still confused.

"You think you can do whatever you want, isn't it? First, taking decisions even from me and then doing such a childish thing..." she shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he grabbed her hand.

"Leave my hand," she warned him. "I said, leave..."

"I still don't understand... Wait, you think I planned this? To trap you with me in this room?" he said, as he understood the plan of Jasper and Jane, "No... That's not truth. I didn't even know you were coming here. I swear..." he said in a desperate voice, "I fucking told them not to interfere..."

"I believe you," Bella smiled at him sarcastically.

"For God's sake, I'm telling you the truth." he kept insisting. He wanted to have words with his brother and Jane at that moment, but for that, the door needed to be opened. God, why the hell did have to do this?

"Look Bella, I know you're not probably gonna believe me. I didn't plan this, but still I'm taking this as an opportunity to tell you what I feel," he kept saying even though Bella wasn't looking at him. She's listening at least, he thought.

But now, there was the most difficult part for him._ To say what he was feeling._ He was so bad with wordings, that he even used to score lowest in the language subjects right back in the school.

"I... I love you," he said directly.

Bella looked at him in disbelief. Did she indeed hear what she thought she heard? Naah... Her ears must be deceiving her, she thought.

"I love you," he repeated, "I know, no apology would ever be enough for what I did. But please give me another chance, sweetheart. I promise I..."

"Don't..." Bella said, as she realized that her eyes had begun to feel up with water. She hated this. She hated feeling weak. She hated how he always managed to feel her like nobody did. And she hated when he used the word, 'I promise...'

"Don't you ever use the fucking 'I promise...'" she said, as she greeted her teeth.

"Bella, please... Believe me..." he said desperately. "I want you to give us another chance. This time I won't disappoint you, ever... I will spend my life telling you how much do I love you," he moved closer towards her, "I'll tell you 'I love you' everyday, as many time as you want. I would even write songs for you. I'd even take classes for them, because you know you know my songs sucked, " he smiled, but Bella's eyes were glued to the floor. She was scared that if she looked up, he would see tears in her eyes, and she didn't want that. She wanted to remain strong, she wanted to show him that she was strong.

Edward moved further, and took her in his arms, slowly.

"Please..." he said against her hair.

They remained in the same position, for they didn't know how long.

Some time later, Bella realized the position they were in. She pushed him back suddenly. "I don't trust you," she said, looking straight in his eyes.


	7. Epilogue

**********Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"I can't believe we're engaged... again," smiled Edward.

"Do something crazy this time and you're dead," Bella chuckled.

"I told you... I won't," he said and leaned to kiss her.

He was so glad that she had decided to give him another chance. They had taken a longer route, but they did it.

_"I don't trust you," she said and Edward felt defeated. He knew that his mistake was probably unforgivable, but still it was hard to face that it was the truth._

_"Do you love me?" he asked. He decided that if Bella still loved him by any chance, he was going to do it everything to save their relationship, if that was the word. And if she didn't, he'd let her go. Bella looked at him, then dropped eyes to her hands._

_"Do you love me?"Edward repeated._

_"Does it even matter?" she said, her voice full of sarcasm, "You're going to do what you think, you're going to make decisions on behalf of me, as well... My opinions never mattered, so what's the point of knowing them?"_

_"Bella, please... I am sorry... I'd never do this again if you give me another chance. I'll never go you a chance to complain. Please... Just answer my question. If it's no, I'll never... I'll never be in your way again. But if it's yes, I'm gonna do everything to make it right," he said desperately. He wanted her to believe that he was saying nothing but the truth._

_"But you'll walk out again," she said, her voice nothing but a whisper._

_"I won't," he took her face between his hands, "I won't. Ever... Please believe me. I love you..."_

_"I don't know... what I feel... anymore..." she said and put her head on his chest._

On that day, Bella had decided that she'd give him another chance, even though she didn't tell him that she loved him right back. They had begun dating again. They both had begun to spend more time with each other, even more than before. Edward became vocal about his feelings. He had even tried to write songs for her, but he sucked at that, so Bella told him that unromantic Edward was hundred percent better than this romantic poet Edward.

Edward kept telling her that he loved her, even though Bella didn't respond. But that didn't last long. Two weeks later, he got her trust back. She told him that she loved him.

At that moment, he had felt like he was the luckiest bastard ever.

The next stage was 'the talk' with their families. Edward's parents agreed soon, but Bella's were too difficult to please. But in the end, everything turned out to be okay.

The another surprise was, Jasper had asked Jane for a date. He liked her carefree, talkative nature. They were trying things out, hoping to have something serious in future.

"I love you, sweetheart," Edward said, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Like I am," said Bella and lost in him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
